Mazmorras & Reptiles Alados
by AndresF
Summary: Haruhi y la brigada quedan atrapados en un juego de mesa, y ahora deben llevar a cabo una aventura épica para volver a la normalidad.
1. Advertencia

Antes de empezar, cabe destacar que el autor (sea quien sea) no es un ávido jugador de juegos de mesa, por lo que pide disculpas de antemano (donde sea que esté) por cualquier aberración dicha o hecha por los personajes de la historia.


	2. Capitulo I

I

El universo es un lugar grande. El universo es un lugar muy grande, no tienes idea lo incomprensiblemente grande que es un lugar como el universo. Para que nos entendamos un poco mejor, se calcula que hay entre 200.000 y 400.000 millones de estrellas en la Vía Láctea, que es una galaxia bastante estándar, no muy grande ni muy pequeña. Adicionalmente se cree que hay entre 170.000 y 200.000 millones de galaxias en el universo. Así que si sacas un promedio de las estrellas que hay en esta galaxia (que no es la más grande conocida) y lo multiplicas por el promedio de galaxias que se supone hay en el universo… el resultado es un número espantosamente grande.

Si, además, a esto le sumamos la sospecha de que nuestro universo tan querido puede no ser el único que existe, sino que está acompañado de otros no muy distintos… mejor no pensarlo. Pero aun así lo hacemos, porque no puede uno más que imaginar todas las historias que no han sido contadas por estar los cuenta-cuentos confinados a una canica azul en el patio de atrás de la galaxia local. Historias grandes, de migraciones intergalácticas y conflictos épicos. O historia pequeñas, de amor y guerra a escala atómica.

Jamás alcanzaremos todas las esquinas en la que haya una buena historia que contar… pero no desesperes, vaquero espacial, porque hay una esquina del universo, poseedora de una buena historia, que sí podemos alcanzar. Es un lugar muy particular, donde el tiempo corre hacia adelante y la lluvia cae en vez de ascender. La historia que comparto a continuación ocurrió en una galaxia no muy diferente de la tuya, iluminada por estrellas como las que tal vez veas en tu cielo. Las estrellas, luminosas, se subordinan unas a otras por gravedad: las más pequeñas giran alrededor de las más grandes. Pero las estrellas, pícaras, también subordinan a otros cuerpos, que llamaremos planetas. En uno de estos planetas, contra todo pronóstico, se alberga lo que tú y yo conocemos como vida, una cosa muy rara sin duda, que no sabemos muy bien cómo explicar, por lo que diremos que las cosas vivas simplemente _son_.

La Tierra es el planeta y los humanos son los seres vivos que protagonizan la historia. Y un ser humano en particular: Haruhi Suzumiya. Una joven de la cual, si nos conformamos a las normas de lo que estos raros seres vivos consideran como normal, se puede decir que es _rara_. Es rara porque no está satisfecha con la forma tradicional y porque tiene la costumbre de romper esquemas solo para divertirse. Esta joven, rara, ha estado sintiéndose _triste_ , una especie de dilema existencial que tú y yo no sentimos, pero que es descrito comúnmente como una «aversión total hacia la vida». Se sentía así porque parecía que no había nada más por qué vivir, añoraba nuevas experiencias y sensaciones. Su dolor era tan sincero e inocente que un corazón débil como el mío no pudo más que poner en marcha, con el chasquido de mis dedos etéreos, un plan, una aventura que la joven y sus amigos cercanos no olvidarían ni siquiera al cabo de 100 vidas, si acaso llegan a vivirlas.

Debes entender, vaquero, que esto ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, más del que puedes imaginar, así que algunos detalles se han perdido, e incluso una mente como la mía no puede recordarlos todos, por lo que pido disculpas de antemano por las truculencias que sin duda notarás en la historia. Sin embargo, son talvez estas truculencias, errores de traducción y demás, las que le dan su propio encanto a lo que estás a punto de leer.

Ponte cómodo, siéntate al lado de una ventana donde veas pasar las estrellas fugaces, prepárate una bebida caliente y disfruta, acurrucado, de la ingenuidad de una de las historias más antiguas que recuerdo.


	3. Capitulo II

II

Haruhi llegó a casa sintiéndose muy triste. Los días parecían no acabar y cuando por fin lo hacían solo daban lugar a otro igual de interminable. Iba a la escuela, volvía a casa, hacía la tarea y sus deberes, y en la noche, cuando incluso las cigarras dormitaban, veía televisión hasta alcanzar el límite de su aburrimiento. De vez en cuando, los días que parecía correcto, la brigada se reunía después de clases, pero no era más que cinco personas compartiendo el espacio en silencio. Mikuru servía el té, Kyon se lo tomaba, Nagato leía e Itsuki jugaba go, o ajedrez, siempre contra sí mismo. Parecía no haber muchas razones para seguir existiendo. Extrañaba los días de aventuras peligrosas en una isla desierta, historias detectivescas en busca de alumnos perdidos y vívidos sueños donde el futuro del mundo pendía de un hilo.

Un día de esos, Haruhi volvió a casa y encontró varias notas en el refrigerador. «Tu padre y yo nos fuimos de luna de miel por segunda vez», decía la primera. «Volvemos el próximo lunes en la tarde», decía la segunda. «Encárgate de la casa, limpia y haz tus deberes», decía la tercera. «Importante: Limpia el ático», decía la última. «Así empiezan las malas películas de terror», pensó Haruhi al leerla, y notó que sus pensamientos hacían eco, como si alguien más tuviera que escucharlos, una audiencia, tal vez.

Después hacer su tarea, sus deberes y ver televisión hasta el límite de su aburrimiento, Haruhi notó que eran las 5 de la tarde y pensó que, si iba a morir de aburrimiento, bien podría hacerlo con una escoba y una aspiradora en la mano. Sin pensarlo mucho, subió al ático y empezó a mover, limpiar y reorganizar todo lo que encontrara: telarañas, cajas, zapatos viejos, calaveras, momias, fantasmas, espejos embrujados y demás. Un artículo en particular, sin embargo, llamó su atención, una caja de cartón de color plano y oscuro, identificable solo por el título: Mazmorras & Reptiles Alados.

─¡Qué terrible título! –pensó Haruhi, pero sintió curiosidad por averiguar de qué se trataba. Al abrir la caja, encontró un tablero desplegable, unos formularios, papeles cuadriculados, lápices, siete dados de unas 40 caras cada uno, infinidad de pequeñas figuras (todas muy pintorescas) y tres libros de tapa dura: El Manual de Aventurero, El Manual del Maestro de las Mazmorras y El Bestiario. Además, había un pequeño panfleto suelto que leía:

«¡Bienvenido, aventurero! Estás a punto de adentrarte en el desafío de tu vida. Estás a punto de entrar a la Tierra del Medio, un lugar lejano, poblado por gran cantidad de criaturas fantásticas, pero sacudido por la crueldad de la malvadísima Bruja del Norte. ¿Estás dispuesto, noble caballero, a arriesgarlo todo por el bienestar de los habitantes de esta tierra azotada por la desgracia? ¿Estás preparado para formar una valiente compañía de soldados justicieros?»

Haruhi revisó los manuales, escéptica, pensando lo ridícula que se vería diciendo cosas como: «Hechizo paralizante No. 7» o «escamas de dragón».

─Esto es para nerds ─pensó al principio, pero a medida que pasaban las páginas, encontró que la Tierra del Medio era un lugar entrañable, con una historia rica y personajes interesantes. Al cabo de unas horas estaba enamorada de los lagos, las aldeas y los castillos, y despreciaba profundamente a la Bruja del Norte, a quién imaginaba como una especie de Kyon transgénero: una versión femenina, de la misma edad, que estudiaba en el mismo instituto que ellos.

Emocionada, Haruhi tomó el lápiz y las tablas de creación de personajes y se inventó su propia historia: una mercenaria de corazón justo, nacida en el seno de una familia de mercenarios de corazón justo, traicionados, sin embargo, por el hermano de su padre, que se rehusó a prestar sus fuerzas cuando el reino más lo necesitaba. La batalla fue perdida y Haruhi tuvo que huir, esconderse, se vio obligada a vender la armadura, pero se quedó con la espada y el escudo, ambos pintados del negro más oscuro (según las creencias de su pueblo, el color de la pureza de carácter), que todavía llevaban tatuados el escudo de armas de su casa real, señal definitiva de su valentía y su rectitud. A diferencia de otros sobrevivientes, Haruhi no buscaba venganza, pero vagaba por los viejos caminos ajusticiando a los perversos y dándole esperanzas a las víctimas de sus abusos.

Al terminar, releyó su historia con decepción; era terriblemente estereotípica, pero aun así le gustaba y se sentía identificada con su álter ego fantástico. Estaba tan emocionada que no se detuvo ahí e ideó personajes para cada miembro de la brigada. Mikuru era una mujer de hojalata, secuestrada en su juventud por un maligno hechicero que probó en ella sus pociones y terminó recubierta del más fuerte de los metales, indestructible bajo presión, pero en estado inerte era lo suficientemente maleable para estrujarle los senos como tanto le gustaba hacer.

Nagato era una bruja blanca que vivía reclusa en su casa en el bosque, construida debajo de un árbol, donde pasaba sus días leyendo literatura antigua, escrita en lenguas perdidas, y asistiendo animales heridos.

Itsuki era un hermoso y talentoso elfo. Un arquero prodigioso, heredero al trono, que se encontraba en medio de su peregrinaje, su pasaje a la adultez, en el que debía vivir por sus propios medios durante 100 años y cuando regresara a su pueblo, si su heroica reputación no lo precedía, sería exiliado de por vida. Habían pasado más de 90 años y no había ninguna duda que cuando volviera sería rey.

Kyon era un aldeano pobre que lanzaba rocas para defenderse.

Haruhi estaba flotando de expectación. Estaba loca por llegar a la brigada al día siguiente, mostrarle a cada quien su personaje y tener interminables aventuras en un tablero de 40 por 80 centímetros.

En la escuela, pasó la mañana muy impaciente. Durante el descanso le hizo saber a la brigada que en la tarde habría una sesión extraordinaria y que tenían prohibido faltar (como si tuvieran algo más que hacer con su tarde). Al sonar la campana, salió despedida hacía el salón de la Brigada SOS y preparó todo para que cuando todos llegaran, el tablero estuviera listo para iniciar la aventura.

Al cabo de un tiempo, sin embargo, Haruhi notó un problema con su plan: no había Maestro de las Mazmorras. Si todos estaban demasiado ocupados viviendo la historia, ¿quién la contaría? Desesperada, ojeó de nuevo los cientos de páginas de manuales en busca de la solución: no había ninguna. Frustrada, pateó la mesa, saliendo las figurillas y los dados despedidas por toda la habitación. Infantilmente se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero bajando la cabeza, como el niño que se rehúsa con malcriadez a hacer sus deberes. Fue entonces que notó un pequeño panfleto debajo de su zapato, que se había deslizado entre las páginas del manual. «Maestros de las Mazmorras a domicilio», leía el volante, que era negro con letras grandes y coloridas. A un lado de las palabras yacía una sexy brujita, acostada sugestivamente sobre su escoba flotante. Tenía el cabello verde y un colmillo le sobresalía tímidamente del labio superior. Una burbuja de diálogo decía «Voltéame para ver las instrucciones».

Kyon y Mikuru entraron en ese momento, pero Haruhi estaba demasiado absorta para prestar atención. La saludaron, pero no hubo respuesta.

«Párate firmemente», leía el primer paso. Haruhi lo hizo.

«Gira hacia tu derecha», Haruhi lo hizo.

«Da tres pasos hacia adelante», Haruhi lo hizo.

«Ahora dos hacia atrás», Haruhi lo hizo.

«Da media vuelta», Haruhi lo hizo.

Mientras Mikuru y Kyon la miraban atónitos, llegaron Nagato e Itsuki, que si no fuera por la ausencia total de emociones por parte de Nagato, estarían ambos tan sorprendidos como sus compañeros.

«Salta tres veces», Haruhi lo hizo.

«Aplaude con los pies», Haruhi lo hizo.

«Rueda en el suelo», Haruhi lo hizo.

«Por último, chasquea los dedos cinco veces». Un chasquido, dos chasquidos, tres chasquidos, cuatro chasquidos…

─Haruhi, ¿qué estás haciendo? ─preguntó Kyon. Haruhi lo miró con expresión nula, y dio el último chasquido.

Súbitamente, del tablero se desprendió un cegador haz de luz y vientos huracanados hicieron volar los libros y cerraron la puerta. Todos los lápices, hojas, cuadernos, figurillas, dados y libros de texto eran atraídos hacia una especie de agujero negro que se formó en medio de la habitación. La esfera de escombros se volvió cada vez más pequeña y empezó a jalar todo hacia ella. Todos se tomaron las manos intentando mantenerse juntos mientras Kyon los sostenía a todos agarrándose de la manilla de la puerta. Eventualmente los vientos se detuvieron y hubo silencio. Todos se miraron confundidos. «¿Qué fue eso?» estuvo a punto de decir Kyon, cuando la esfera explotó y todos perdieron el conocimiento.


End file.
